One Of The Guys
by Akane112
Summary: What if Akane really is a tomboy as Ranma calls her? Her best friend is Ranma, but she feels way more beyond friends for him, so does Ranma. And Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse will do something. Whole summary's inside, RxA RxU SxM... Rating might go up..
1. Shampoo and Ukyo's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, he belongs to Akane, and Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. haha!**

**Summary: What if Akane really is a tomboy as Ranma calls her? Her best friend is Ranma, but she feels way more beyond friends for him, so does Ranma. Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse will do something. While, Ukyo and Shampoo are planning to give Akane a make over. Will a make over make them tell each other how they really feel and make their relationship much stronger than before? Or will it make things worse cause of the boys that will try to get her? Or maybe nothing will change at all.**

One Of The Guys – Shampoo and Ukyo's Plan

* * *

Akane was once again playing basketball with her 'guy' friends.

She's been known in their school as a tomboy, always playing basketball, hanging with her friends, Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse.

She's always wearing a lose T-shirt and pants.

"Oh man, why do we always win when Akane's on our team?" Ryoga said, sitting down exhausted from playing.

"Cause she's better than you" Ranma answered Ryoga smirking.

"Shut up Ranma"

* * *

Although, Ranma's been her best friend, she developed some feelings for him.

She knew he wouldn't like her, with all those girls who liked him, what chance does she have?

Ranma's one of the popular guys at school, second was Ryoga and third was Mousse without his glasses.

The popular girls are their friends Shampoo, who's going out with Mousse and Ukyo who's with Ryoga.

Their friends can see that they like each other, so they're planning on doing something, so they would just admit their feelings once and for all.

So now it's break time. Their eating their food, they grabbed their sits and table and put it together.

Ukyo sitting next to Ryoga, Shampoo next to Mousse and Akane next to Ranma.

Ukyo then spoke, "We're planning…" she started which get their attention.

"Shampoo and I are planning on doing a make over" Ukyo said, pausing on her food.

"Who are you giving a make over?" Akane asked then drink.

"Uhm, if Akane don't mind… Shampoo and Ukyo planning to give Akane make over" Shampoo said which made Akane shocked so she spitted what she's drinking and directly to Mousse.

"Akane!" Mousse complained.

"I'm… so sorry Mousse!" Akane apologized quickly and handed him the tissues.

Ranma smirked then said "What gave ya the idea?"

"We're thinking Akane is beautiful if maybe she just dress up like a girl you know…" Ukyo said continuing what she's eating.

"But why me?!" Akane said, as if she was going to lose something.

"Why not? Maybe Ranma can convinced ya" Ryoga said looking at Ranma.

"Wha-? Why me?" Ranma froze when Ryoga looked at him and heard what he said.

"You're her best friend. So Akane, if Ranma says try it will you?" Ukyo said.

"I…" Akane then started to think then Ranma spoke up "Alright. Akane, why not give it a try? There's no harm right? You'll still be Akane" Ranma said to Akane and smiled at her.

"I guess… fine… I'll do it" Akane said which made Shampoo and Ukyo cheer up.

"Alright! So we'll be at your house tomorrow before school then" Ukyo said smiling brightly.

"So ya better wake up early tomorrow, we'll be there also, right Ranma?" Mousse said

"Why do I havta go?!" Ranma complained a little too loud which made the other students stare at him.

He sat down again and continued on complaining "Why?"

"Hm, I guess it would ruin the surprise. I guess we'll just wait here then." Mousse said and looked at Ryoga.

Ryoga noticed Mousse and answered "Yeah, ya better come here early. Ranma will be too excited wait" Ryoga said and heard Ukyo and Shampoo cough "I.. I mean, _we'll_ be excited to see… you… hehe" Ryoga said then laughed stupidly.

Right then they heard the bell ring and returned their sit and table to how it's arranged before.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga are on their way home now, and Ranma's leading Ryoga on his way to Ukyo's place. Ryoga is staying at Ukyo's for a while, since he's getting lost. Mousse has gone home already when they passed at the Neko Hanten.

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo went shopping for Akane's make over.

"So Ranma, how do ya feel?" Ryoga asked, breaking the silence and cutting Ranma's deep thought.

"About what?" Ranma answered.

"About Akane's make over. What do you think she'll end up looking?"

Ranma then started thinking at Ryoga's question and answered "Don't know, Shampoo and Ukyo are good an make overs so, I guess she'll look good"

"Will your feelings change though?" Ryoga asked and stared at him which made Ranma blush a little.

Ryoga's the only one who knew about his secrets, even his feelings for Akane.

"Don't know. I'm scared that if she changed and do look good, many boys will like him and…" Ranma cut through his sentence

"Your scared that she might love other guys or she might change?" Ryoga asked, wanted to be certain on how Ranma feels exactly.

"Both. She might love other guys, there's… uh… someone there" Ranma said, thinking for some guys at their school then continued "She might change, her personality, I mean, it's fine if she change her look and all…"

"I get ya" Ryoga said then realizing their already at Ukyo's place "So see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah… don't get lost alright Ryoga!" Ranma shouted running on his way home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls' shopping time…

Shampoo and Ukyo are finding a perfect outfit for Akane.

"We need something not too girly and not too tomboyish…" Ukyo said scanning through clothes

"Akane need to be comfortable" Shampoo said…

Akane just stood there on their back… "…" and thought

'_This is going to be a long shopping time"_

* * *

AN

So here it is... another one of my crazy ideas... I just though of it since Ranma always call Akane a tomboy... I mean... Just tell me what you think and tell me if i should continue or not.,

I know I'm still not finished with my other ones, but this one just won't get out of my mind unless I write it.

I got this idea way before I get the idea to make the story This Is Me... So its been stuck in my mind for a long time already.,.,.,

so... I'm waiting for some reviews cause your reviews keep me going )


	2. How The Makeover Works

**_jdcocoagirl - thanks, can't wait how I'll do this either_**

**_O'Donoghue - thank you for the advice, I guess I did a bunch of details, but really, thanks_**

**_Lisse08 - yeah I kinda noticed that too :P_**

_**calliope - of course I'll watch it and thanks**_

Chapter 2 - How The Make Over Works

* * *

It was early in the morning

Akane was sleeping when she heard someone knocking, it was Kasumi

"Akane, some of your friends are here for you" Kasumi said on the other side of the door

"I'll be there sis" Akane said and got up, stretched a bit and opened her door, she found Ukyo and Shampoo carrying bunch of make up, and dresses they bought last night.

* * *

Mousse is up early too cause of Shampoo. So he decided to went to Ranma and Ryoga to wake them up.

A few minutes later, Ranma came out, still sleepy.

"It's early in the morning Mousse, what do ya want?" Ranma asked sleepily and sit down

"Get dressed already. Remember? It's Akane's day to get a make over." Mousse said sitting down after Ranma

"Oh right, I forgot about that" _'I __**want**__ to forget about that' _Ranma thought, he had trouble sleeping cause of thinking about Akane and the make over stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls'…

Ukyo and Shampoo are preparing the outfit Akane's going to wear while Akane's in the bathroom and fixing herself up.

When she came out and saw the dress, he felt rather nervous that she's going to wear… "A skirt?!"

Shampoo and Ukyo nodded

"I thought you told me I need to be comfortable in my outfit?"

"You have to learn how to wear skirts sooner or later" Ukyo said and handed Akane the clothes

"I'll take later" Akane whispered and watch Ukyo leave her room

"No, Akane take sooner" Shampoo said and started to go out to give Akane time to change

* * *

After Ranma finished changing he and Mousse went to Ryoga

"Ryoga? Ya in here buddy?" Ranma said and checked out if someone's inside

"Ya think Ryoga left? Maybe he got lost or something"

"Don't know, let's check his room" Mousse said and checked inside but found no one there

"Wonder where he is"

* * *

"What now?" Akane asked herself still holding the dress she's suppose to wear

What if this doesn't work? What will happen? And Ranma? How will he react?

Why did I even agree to this?

"Akane? Are you finished?" Ukyo called from behind the door

"You been there for more than minute"

That snapped Akane out from her thoughts

"Yeah I'll be finished soon" Akane said and have no choice so she put on the outfit.

* * *

Ranma and Mousse decided to go to school anyway, there they found Ryoga.

"Ryoga! Why'd you left without us?"

"Ukyo dropped me here, she said I might get out and get lost so she guided me to school"

"And you never left?"

Ryoga nodded at Ranma's question

"So how many student's know about the make over?" Mousse asked

"All of em, and ready to pick her up" Ryoga said pointing at the guys waiting in front of the building of the school

"All Of Them?!" Ranma and Mousse repeated unbelievably

* * *

Akane was now sitting on her chair, her clothes on, and Shampoo and Ukyo putting her make up

"You've been putting a lot already and then you'll erase it, it's like your just experimenting on me!"

Both just ignored her and continued on until she asked

"How many students know about this?"

"I heard all of the popular guys at school, of course that counts Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse and that ego maniac Mikael" Ukyo said while putting a lipstick on her

"Is mean all girls at school know too" Shampoo said just finished on her make up

Akane sighed.

And finally after a few moments...

"There! All done!" Ukyo said smiling brightly

"Aiya! Akane look pretty!" Shampoo said after Ukyo

"I know, we did a great job!"

"Whatever, let's get to school" Akane said and grabbed her bag and left

"Akane wear this shoes" Shampoo said holding up a cute sandals that has a little heels but not too high for Akane to trip

"That's just perfect Shampoo" Ukyo said and Akane just wore them.

* * *

"AKANE TENDO IS HERE!" One of the guys shouted

Everyone turned their attention to the gate and waited for Akane.

Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse waited in front of the gate.

They noticed that Akane's behind Ukyo and Shampoo _'Must be hiding'_ Ranma thought then saw her…

* * *

AN

I know I'm so bad I cut it right here.,., sorry., but it's all that's in my mind for now.,

and really appreciated to those who submitted reviews on the 1st chapter.,

and hey, at least I get to update the 2nd one., I thought I'd never thought of anything to continue this.,

But thank goodness I did! With all the school, homeworks, sickness and stuff :P

heheh, well, anyway, hope you enjoy this one! or at least liked it a bit )


	3. What's Gotten Into You?

**i KINDA feel bad for cutting it right there so, here's the next chapter, and this time I used the computer so the letter S won't be hard to press**

**And here's a scene I really don't expect I'll write, and thanks to those who submitted reviews.**

Chapter 3 – What's Gotten Into You?

* * *

"Akane?" Ranma said, not believing it really was his best friend Akane. He looked at her from head to toe.

Akane is wearing a red skirt, not too short and not too long just right, that partners a white plain top with short sleeves.

Her make up's not too dark, just a light eye shadow that you can barely see .

And she's wearing a sandals with heels.

"Wow, Ukyo and Shampoo did a great job." Ryoga said walking up to them

"Yeah" Mousse said and started to walk but then noticed Ranma was still standing there, staring at her

"Ranma!" he said then grabbed him

"Hey! So what do you think?" Ukyo said then step aside so they can see Akane well that's hiding behind her.

"Yeah" Mousse said and followed by Ryoga

"You two did great, I can tell by the look of the boys over there" he said referring to the boys that's waiting outside the school building that's still staring at Akane

"Uhm, thanks?" Akane said looking down then looked at Ranma.

Then Shampoo noticed Ranma had been quiet and whispered to Mousse "What happen to Ranma?"

"I guess, shocked by someone's beauty" Mousse whispered back and made Shampoo giggle

"So want to come in now?" Ryoga said then come in with Ukyo and followed by Shampoo and Mousse

"C'mon Ranma, we're being left" Akane said then grabbed Ranma still not saying a word.

* * *

It's break time again, they did their usual stuff, gathering the desk and chairs and eat together and talk

And as usual, Ryoga's sitting next to Ukyo and Shampoo next to Mousse and Ranma next to Akane, both just staring at their food, both in deep thinking.

"So Ranma, what do you think?" Ukyo said breaking Ranma's thoughts

"Huh? Y-yeah, you did a great job" Ranma just said, not really heard what she asked

"What do you think about Akane?" Ryoga asked then the four stared at him, Akane still not caring, just eating.

"She, uhm… looks great" Ranma said and almost a whisper but Akane heard it and smiled at him and said

"Thanks, glad you think that" She said then get Ranma's drink.

"H-hey, that's my drink Akane" Ranma just said, but not doing anything, he really doesn't mind

"I forgot to bring some money and some drink, so can I?" Ranma just sighed and said "Alright, but only for today"

"But she's always drinking in your drink everyday Ranma" Mousse said

"Is fine, Ranma not mind" Shampoo said back with a sly smile on her smile then looked at both of them

There was a silence between them then Ukyo spoke

"Hey" Ukyo said breaking the silence and pointed "It's Mikael, he must be going at Akane" she said and they all looked back and did saw him walking toward them.

"Hey Akane," Mikael said and put his arms around Akane which made her and Ranma frown

"Want to go out with me tonight?" he said straightly and Akane stood up smiling and said

"You really want to know my answer?" she said and Ranma and the others looked at her grab the drink she was drinking a while ago and poured it on Mikael's head which made everyone gasp and made Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga laugh a bit.

"That's my answer Mikael" Akane said then sat down again

Mikael just wiped his face and said "You'll regret dumping me Akane Tendo"

Ryoga smirked and said "You have no chance, she's Ranma's girlfriend now, and you can't even defeat him in popularity"

Ranma and Akane froze when they heard what Ryoga said, and as well a the other students that's inside.

"WHAT?!" They all said in chorus

But then Ranma put his arms around Akane and said "Yeah, she is, what can ya do about it?"

"What? Ranma?" Akane just said, not knowing what to say exactly

"Don't deny it anymore 'Kane, I know we promised we'll hide it but if someone's hitting on you then that's a different story. So you all better back off or else!" Ranma said then glared at Mikael. There was a big silence inside the room

They all just looked at Ranma and Akane, _'What's gotten into him?!'_ Akane's only thought

"Glad he played along" Ryoga whispered to Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse with a relief

"Is that it?" Mikael suddenly said "Then I promise and I vow I'll get her from you, Ranma Saotome" he said and walked out, deciding to go out and clean himself.

"What's gotten into your thick head Ranma?" Akane suddenly said when they all went back to eating

"Just tryin to get him off your back" Ranma said and continued eating

"Doesn't that mean, you'll be pretending to have relationship until he's off Akane's back?" Ukyo said and Ryoga nodded

"Yeah, he did promised something" Ranma suddenly stopped realizing what he just did.

"Oh yeah"

"You didn't thought about it?" Akane said and looked at him

"I didn't think he's that serious on you"

"Well, I guess he is. What will we do now?"

Mousse then talked "What else? You have to pretend to be Ranma's girlfriend and Ranma have to pretend to be your boyfriend"

"Is not problem, Ranma did great earlier acting and glare at Mikael" Shampoo said smiling brightly

"Yeah, that was so real Ranma" Ukyo said "I didn't know you're great at acting"

"W-well, yeah, I mean, it's not that hard to act" Ranma just said and smiled stupidly

"Of course not, if you really lov-" Ryoga was cut off when Ukyo hit him and he just said

"So tomorrow your boyfriend and girlfriend"

* * *

AN

The pretending part is not what I really planed, just enterd my mind while creating this chapter

hope you like this one

I just created Mikael' character BTW., :P

see you in the next chapter!!


	4. Pretending to Pretend

**It's been a while. After two months ^^**

Chapter 4 – Pretending to Pretend

* * *

It was school day again, and again, Akane's wearing a girl outfit, walking with their friends

Ranma stared at her on their way to school. _'It's all weird… Just thinking of her as my girlfriend makes me feel, uh… something, inside'_

She's wearing a skirt but this time, she has leggings

When they reached the school gate, Ranma put his arm around Akane's shoulder until they got inside

She felt, tingly, and something more… and even felt hot when he moved down his arm wrapping around her waist

"Ranma?" Akane started and saw he's eyes pointing to the crowd and saw Mikael.

'_Get a grip! He's only doing this as a friend! It's not like he likes me or something… does he?'_ Akane thought trying to control herself.

Things are getting out of hand. Now she's really looking forward on what will this pretending will lead them

* * *

Lunch break again…

"Uh-oh… trouble's here…" Ukyo mumbled pointing out Mikael coming towards them

He stopped beside Akane and bend forward "You're all invited at my party tonight…" he simply said and winked at Akane

It made Ranma's blood boil… he moves his chair closer to Akane and hugs her "Yeah we'll be there. Right 'Kane?"

Akane didn't make a move and just nodded looking at him.

Ryoga and the others just look at them… with a smile on their face

o-o-o

Ranma and Akane walking on their way home…

"Aren't ya suppose to dress up for tonight?" Ranma asked looking up

Akane looked at him "What was that Ranma? Do you really have to hug me?"

Ranma stopped walking and faced her, she also stopped and he turned her around

"Do you want more?" he said and leaned close to her, resting his forehead on hers

"R-ranma?!" she feels hot with him being close like that. He smiled and moves closer to her

"Well 'Kane? Do you?" his breath hot with his lips close to her

She stepped back and tried to laugh nervously "Wh-what are you talking about Ranma? I-it's just pretending remember?"

He sighed and nodded "Yeah you're right. So better dress up so this pretending will work great" he said and left her

"Is he… disappointed?"

* * *

At the party… In Mikael's house actually…

"Looky here, you made it" Mikael greeted as Akane came in followed by Ranma

The two guys glared at each other and was broke off when Akane grabbed Ranma inside

"I'll be back Akane, I'll just get us something to drink" he said and left her on the veranda

o-o-o

"Look, there's Ranma… wonder where Akane is?" Ukyo said and grabbed Ryoga to Ranma  
"Hey, so where's Akane?" Ryoga asked

"She's over there…" Ranma looked at her and saw Akane and… Mikael. His arms around her

Ryoga saw Ranma's reaction and looked at where Akane is

'_He snapped!' _Ryoga thought watching Ranma going to Akane and Mikael with a mad, jealous face

o-o-o

"Akane, just dump Ranma. Ya know I'm worth it" Mikael said getting closer to her

Trying to back out, she was going to hit him when she feel someone behind them and saw Ranma

"R-ranma?" Akane couldn't believe her eyes, does Ranma look mad?

He's holding Mikael's wrist, tightly. "I thought I told you to stay away from her…" she heard him say

Mikeal smirked and feels Ranma release him

Ranma pulled Akane to an embrace. Holding her around the waist "You try and make a move on her and you're dead!"

He said glaring mostly at his rival. "Prove it" he heard him said

"What?" Ranma asked not removing his glare at him

"Prove to all of us that you two are not pretending…"

Ranma looked at Akane and pulled her into a… kiss

Everyone in the room gasp, even Ryoga and Ukyo and took a picture of them on their phone

Ranma broke the kiss and looked back at Mikael "I love her. Ya heard that? There's nothing you can do to get her from me. She's mine!"

* * *

AN

HA! I don't care if I'm going fast! This Rating might go up... or so... whatever =P

But one thing's for sure! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!


	5. There's A Lie in Believe

**Just a try :) if you don't like it then I will change it ^^ sorry for not updating for sooooooooo long**

**I didn't stop writing stories, I was just gone because of personal issues haha**

**actually I'm thinking of writing some new stories, (not fanfic though) I'm searching for some websites so I could publish them**

**so here it is .. tnx for waiting =)**

Chapter 5 - There's A Lie in Believe

* * *

"I love her. Ya heard that? There's nothing you can do to get her from me. She's mine!"

Everyone was shocked by Ranma's line

Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo can't believe it either

_'Way to go Ranma..'_ Ryoga thought

They weren't expecting that, neither does Akane nor Ranma

The whole room went silent

they are all staring at Ranma who was still holding Akane

Mikael glared at him, will he give up?

Akane was staring at Ranma

her hand on her lips, still surprised by what Ranma did

her heart is punding like crazy, her react: _'wow'_

Mikael smirked "Fine, I believe"

Ranma blinked a few times, finally snapping out of his thoughts

"Y-you'll leave Akane alone?" Ranma said

"Yes, but only for a while.. This party is a farewell party. I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Where will you go?" Akane finally spoke

Mikael then looked down "No need to know, I don't want to tell.."

-o-o-o-

After the party..

Ranma, Akane and the group decided to go home together

They were talking about lots of things except

what happened to Ranma and Akane at the party

Until they split couple by couple

Ranma and Akane are left together as usual

They were silent

still not believing what happened

Akane, confused of what to think

and Ranma, not knowing if Akane's mad

"A-akane..?" Ranma broke the silence

"Yeah?" she answered not looking at him

"A-are you mad?" He asked, with a nervous voice

"No" she simply answered

He looked down and they just walked together in silence

They finally reached their houses

Ranma getting the courage to talk to her

"Goodnight Akane" he said, suddenly feeling a bit different

Akane smiled and kissed him on the cheek

this leaves Ranma a surprised look as Akane got inside the house

Before Akane fully got inside, she looked back at Ranma

"Goodnight Ranma" she said as she closed the gate

* * *

AN

here, worth the wait? or just waist of time? ^^ tell me .. =)


	6. Author's Note HELP PLEASE?

**Hey guys !**

**I'm really sorry if I'm not updating anymore**

**I had some changes and I swear I'm still thinking of continuing my stories**

**I just wrote this so I could reach those who are waiting for an update on this story**

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE ? :)**

**then it will be easier for me to continue this story**

**I'm running out of ideas on how the next chapters will be**

**I forgot all of my ideas before because it was already a year (I think?)**

**so I'm calling for help =p**

**I really want to finish this story**

**cause I don't want to disappoint everyone that's waiting ..**

**thanks and I'm really sorry**

**-Akane112**


End file.
